


If I Don't Wake Up Undead

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Zombies [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2008, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Amputation, Blood, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Road Trips, Zombie Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Brendon never really thought that he’d be living the zombie apocalypse, but he ended up in their tour bus with Ryan, Jon, Zack, Spencer traveling the destroyed world. People die, people are found, but there’s only one person that the groups knows they can go find, and that’s who they’ve been heading towards.





	If I Don't Wake Up Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a series, if people like this, I made make some with other bands or continue something with this one

It was 2008 when it started. Panic! had been on tour the day everything started. That day was a day after a show in California, the city they had been staying in shut down. No one could enter or leave. Everyone who didn’t live in town was stuck in one of the many hotels. They became like refugee camps. All anyone knew was that a disease had been spreading. Everyone said it was for their protection.

Then people started getting sick and they were taken away. A woman Brendon had been talking to for a while just vanished and her sister had no idea where she went. That was around the time everyone stopped getting texts or calls from their families. No one was hearing anything from Vegas, and this worried Brendon. 

The only person left messaging him was Pete, who was giving him updates about what he and the rest of Fall Out Boy was seeing. They were almost all the way across the country, and they were in the same boat. Except they were in a walmart rather than a hotel.

It was about a month before Brendon and Spencer woke up to Zack, Jon and Ryan coming into their room through the side door. Zack had an ax and he and Ryan were covered in blood. Jon had a few drops on him.

“What the fuck?!?” Spencer asked, Brendon saying the same thing.

“Someone tried to eat me and Zack axed him in the face, we’re leaving.” Ryan said.

“Okay…” Spencer said. 

“We need to take what we can, I’m not sure if we’ll have this chance again..” Jon said

They then spent an hour getting their bags and they took the contents of the mini fridge in Jon and Ryan’s room and the other mini fridge was taken completely, towels, blankets, toilets, the freebies. Everyone except Zack carried the stuff while Zack lead them out with the ax. 

They ran into people on the lower floors. They looked so sick. Pale skin, dead eyes, blood on their lips. Any that got close where axed by Zack or pushed back by everyone else. They made it outside and into the parking lot. There were more people like the ones they saw. Spencer noticed rising smoke in the distance. Crashed cars littered the streets, and people were running around screaming.

The bus was right where they left it, and everyone rushed on. They dropped everything inside and Zack drove them out of town. Ryan wanted to head towards Vegas, but they chose not to due to the fact Vegas was probably just like the place they left. They decided to head towards Kentucky, that’s where Pete said they were, and they seemed to be fine.

They just stayed on the road. They had moved Spencer’s drums into the compartment with the rest of the instruments so they could put gas cans into that compartment to keep them from losing the bus. They would stop in clear places for a short while when they needed to rest up. 

Of course things weren’t that perfect forever. Zack, Brendon and Jon were looting a grocery store when it happened.

Jon had went to look in the bathroom for more toilet paper, when Zack and Brendon heard him scream. They quickly ran to where he was and found him on the ground with one of the dead biting into his shoulder.

Zack and Brendon got the dead man off of Jon and Zack put it down. Jon was losing blood fast and all Brendon could do was cover it with a blanket they found. Zack tried to carry him back to the bus so they could properly cover the wound, but Jon bled out before they made it back.

They put a knife through his head so he wouldn’t become a zombie and buried him in the blanket just outside of town. They marked his grave with his bass and case, with his name written on it, along with a message from each of them. 

When they were back on the road, Ryan taped a picture of Jon to one of the walls of the bus and wrote his date of birth, death, and his name under the picture in one of the markers they were supposed to sign things with.

They had stopped at a rest stop a few days later. They decided to stay there for a little while. Brendon began looking around for abandoned cars or campsites as it was a camping area. He had found a campsite and was looking through a bag when he heard something. It sounded like, crying? 

Brendon decided just to take the bag and began following the noise with his knife ready. He got to the tree it was coming from, and in it he saw a woman about his age sitting on some of the branches near the trunk crying. She had a backpack, and there was a pistol strapped to her leg.

“Hello?” Brendon said, which seemed to startled the poor girl. She looked down at him, almost looking terrified.

“I won’t hurt you, are you alright?” Brendon asked.

“They’re all dead, how could I be?” The girl said. 

“A lot of people are dead, no one’s really alright.” Brendon said. The girl seemed to be intrigued by him and climbed down the tree. 

“You look familiar..” She mumbled when she looked Brendon in the face.

“I am kinda famous, well before all this. Where’d you come from?” Brendon asked the girl.

“The survivor camp north of here, we were overrun and as far as I know I’m the only survivor left.” The girl said.

“I can take you back to my group. It’s just fi- four of us..” Brendon said and the girl agreed.

“I can help you take this stuff back. These tents could be useful, if they’ll fit in your vehicle.” The girl said.

“Trust me it’ll fit.” Brendon said.

It was an hour later when Brendon brought the girl, Sarah, back to the bus. She saw the band name on the bus and finally realized why she recognized Brendon. Brendon introduced her to Zack, Ryan and Spencer, and they all seemed okay with her joining, especially since she added a gun to their weapons, and she had helped Brendon bring supplies. 

They moved east for another few days before the next accident. Ryan, Brendon, Sarah and Zack were looting some places for food when they began to be chased by a large amount of zombies. They ended up on a bridge and found a latter down to the lower part of the bridge. They all quickly started climbing down it. As they went down, zombies just ran over the edge and plunged down to the shallow water below. 

Sarah, Brendon, and Zack made it down to the lower part and started walking on the edge of it so they could get to the temporary safety. But when Ryan got down, he quickly lost his balance as a zombie had thrown him off when it hit the lower part of the bridge as it fell off and Zack wasn’t fast enough to grab him. Ryan went falling off the bridge, and if it weren’t for Sarah and Brendon, Zack would have fallen after him trying to grab him. From what they could see, Ryan landed on his back, and the zombies that hadn’t broken their necks started making their way towards him. The three looking down hoped Ryan had been killed on impact, rather than being eaten alive, and they didn’t hear any screams, so Ryan was likely already dead, hopefully.

It broke Brendon’s heart to tell Spencer what happened. Spencer locked himself in the little bathroom compartment and they could hear him sobbing over the loss. He hadn’t taken Jon’s death well either, so they weren’t surprised. Brendon added Ryan to the wall, which since Jon, had gained Sarah’s family. 

It was a week later when they met Ian and Dallon. They were loners on the road, and they decided to join the group as they had a working vehicle. They drove to the next town, and Spencer, Sarah, and Ian went out to scavenge. 

Ian had split off from the group and all Spencer and Sarah heard was gunshots, and they found Ian dead in the yard of a house. He was buried and they left the town quickly.

Dallon had asked, once Ian was gone, if they could drive him home. He had been away from his family and he was scared that they were dead, and if they were, well everyone assumed Dallon would want to join them. Dallon’s home was not too far off from the path they had been taking, so they drove him there.

They escorted him inside, and to his surprise and delight, his wife and children were still there. His wife had decided to wait for him, and was excited that he had made it. They had a large dinner, and the group left the Weekes family, and never saw them again. 

Spencer and Brendon had been going through an abandoned survivor camp a few days later when a zombie that had been in one of the tents bit Spencer on the arm. The wound didn’t bleed as badly as Jon’s had, but he was no doubt infected. They got back to the bus and Sarah gave Brendon her gun so he could put Spencer down. Brendon couldn’t, then Zack couldn’t bring himself to, and that’s when they heard them.

“Hey! Wait!” A voice said, and they looked to their left to see a man and a woman coming out from the trees.

“Where was he bitten?” The man said as he ran up to Spencer.

“Left forearm.” Brendon said. “It’s only been ten minutes but..”

“But we can stop him from turning. It’s about an hour, if you survive, before the infection fully takes your body and it can’t be stopped anymore, at least without medical help. My old group found a way to stop it.” The man said, looking at Spencer’s bite. “But we’ll need a fire going.”

“On it.” Sarah said and ran off to start one.

“What for?” Zack asked.

“We need to amputate his arm.” The woman said. “So we need something hot to cauterize the wound.”

“What!?” Spencer asked.

“Unless you want to die it’s the only way.” The man said. Spencer looked at Zack and Brendon, then sighed.

“Fine, I’m right handed anyway.” Spencer said.

“Alright, we need something to stop the bleeding, something to lay him on, and something to tie him down and to put in his mouth.” The second man said.

Zack and Brendon went to get the stuff and within 20 minutes they had Spencer ready. The woman looked over Spencer, who was obviously terrified.

“Alright, Spence is it? Look at me, I’m Maya. Look at Maya. Don’t look at Dan, look at Maya.” She said smiling at Spencer while the other man, Dan, got his arm ready. Spencer already had the gag in his mouth so he couldn’t say anything, but Maya talking like that seemed to calm him down a bit. He of course was calm until Dan started amputating his arm with a hatchet that he had confirmed was cleaned and never used against zombies. Maya kept trying to keep him calm while he screamed through his gag. Sarah was standing next to Dan, looking away as she held the red hot pan that they were going to use. Spencer had passed out before it was over, and when Dan took the pan, Sarah rushed onto the bus to join Zack and Brendon.

“I think he’ll be fine..” Sarah said. “He’s not going to be happy when he wakes up however..” 

Brendon and Zack laughed a little.

“Of course not, we couldn’t numb him at all and we don’t have painkillers.” Zack said.

“At least he isn’t dead.” Brendon said. That killed the mood, but Zack and Sarah quietly agreed with him. Sarah caught Brendon shift his gaze to the wall…

Maya came onto the bus about 10 minutes later.

“Alright, he’s all fixed up and will survive. You’ll need to keep his arm elevated and keep it from hitting anything while the bus is moving.” She said.

Zack got Spencer onto the bus and they got his arm elevated. Maya gave them some medicine they had and said that he and Dan would be off.

“Uh, are you sure Spencer will be fine? None of us are doctors..” Sarah said.

“He should be fine, so we should be off unless you want us to stay.” Dan said.

Zack, Sarah and Brendon looked at each other, nodded a little, then said they wanted them to stay. Dan had some form of medical knowledge, and they may need that on their way to Kentucky. They were over half way there. And they were a package deal as Maya seemed to be his assistant.

So they kept going. And everything went smoothly, well, until they came across the aftermath of a survivor execution. Seven bodies were outside of a grocery store. All but three had been shot in the head, while the other three seemed to have been left for dead after being shot in the chest. Two had already bled out, probably recently. The third, a teenage girl, was still alive, although she was out cold and seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood. Dan was quick to cover the wound after finding the exit wound. The girl had her arms and legs tied together and had a bag over her head, which they quickly removed when they moved her to the van. By then Spencer had been able to move, so the girl took his place in the booth. 

“Will she live Dan?” Zack asked, watching Dan properly cleaning and dressing the wounds.

“Yeah, she may need to rest for a while but the way she was laying kept her from bleeding out to badly, and the bullet missed vital organs, that was likely not the case for the other two.

“Did she have any ID on her?”

“None, but when she wakes up I’m sure we’ll find out her name from her.”

Meanwhile Brendon, Maya, and Sarah were checking the bodies. The ones shot in the head were adults, and seemed to be related to the girl and the two who had been shot in the chest, likely parents as all of the ones shot in the chest seemed to be under 18. No ID, except one who had someone else’s driver’s license, likely a family member.

“We should move on, we don’t want a repeat of Ian…” Sarah said and Brendon agreed.

“Ian, that one name on your wall right?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, barely knew him for a day and he got shot in the head while scavenging.

“Jeez..” 

“Yeah…” 

They got back on the bus and started driving again.

The girl woke up the next day, and after reassuring her that they didn’t want to hurt her, she started answering their questions. Her name was Nicole, and her group had been killed by a hostile group in the area, which luckily they hadn’t run into yet. Nicole had a few maps in her bag, as they had been heading to find a school they could stay in.

A few miles down the road they ran into a group of survivors who stopped the bus and attempted to take it from them with threats. Sarah and Zack got off the bus to work out a deal, and they lost a quarter their food supply so they could keep the bus. 

They had made it to Kansas City, where they kept getting stuck due to abandoned and crashed cars, and it took them two weeks to get through, and they had to go around the center of the city because that was definitely full of the dead. This hadn’t been the first time they did this, so they had been losing a lot of time.

By the time they made it into Kentucky, it had been nearly half a year since the concert, as stopping for supply runs and moving cars and such had taken its toll. They had stopped a few towns away from the one where Fall Out Boy had been in when everything started to sleep. Brendon woke up, hearing voices outside.

“This wasn’t here before, I’m telling you!” A male voice said.

“Then someone left it here, we haven’t been back here in weeks, we don’t know who left it here, it could be a trap by Jules.” A female voice said.

“I agree with Lucy, it’s too dangerous.” Another female voice said.

“We have weapons, let’s just look inside and see what’s been left behind.” Another woman said.

“Not my fault when you die.” Lucy said. Brendon was to his feet with a pipe they had been using as a weapon. Dan and Sarah were both up as well ready to fight just in case. The door was forced open and the three raised their weapons.

The three who entered were startled by the three, but instantly tried to reason with them.

“Woah woah woah, calm down.” The man said. “We aren’t here to hurt you…”

“Why are you on our bus?” Sarah asked.

“We were investigating, where are you from?” The woman on the left asked.

“I came here from California, my friends here were picked up along the way.” Brendon said.

“Made the trip from one end to the other, that’s, amazing!” The lady in the middle said. “You don’t work with Jules correct?”

“Never heard of him.” Sarah said. Zack and Spencer had both woken up and were now behind them.

“Good, listen, I’m Kaly, that’s Rudy and Bounce, Sheila is outside, and the rest of our scavenging group is spread around this town.” 

“Scavenging group?” Zack asked.

“Yeah, we have a whole town a ways away that we have fortified, a lot of us are residents, people from the military camp that went down 5 months ago, or randoms we’ve recruited.” Rudy said. “We can bring you all back, you’d have to share a house however, no living alone.” 

“At this point, I’ve been stuck with these people for so long, I can live with them.” Sarah said. “But we’ll have to talk to the rest of our group.”

The three exited the bus and after waking and asking Nicole and Maya, they decided to go with. After Kaly’s group regrouped, they followed their cars in the bus. It took an hour but they made it to the town. The wall around the town was makeshift but seemed strong. There were zombie corpses around the town, which seemed to be there to mask the smell of the humans and keep zombies away, and it seemed to work.

They entered the town and were driven to what looked like the town hall. Behind it was a huge parking lot where a bunch of vehicles were. Zack was told to park the van next to the other buses, and they were taken inside the building. 

They spent hours getting checked in to the community, everyone other than Nicole (They said she was too young to start work as the age limit was 20 for one reason or another) got jobs that they would do around the community. Zack took guard duty, Dan went for medical duties, Spencer would work with organizing supplies and taking inventory, and Brendon, Sarah, and Maya chose to become scavengers. 

They were given a house to stay in and they unloaded the bus and had two trucks, one for the stuff they would keep and one for things they no longer needed, like their food as they would be provided food. They had to get a third for Spencer’s drums, which they never got rid of.

When they got to the house, a bunch of people helped move their stuff inside and set up beds (as there were only 4 in the house). The house was empty other than furniture, like no one had lived in it before. 

Brendon had been working on getting Spencer’s drums inside when someone came over to help.

“Here I got this.” The man said, and Brendon looked at him. It wasn’t. The man looked at Brendon, and it was Joe.

“Joe!” Brendon said, and Joe recognized him as well.

“Holy shit you made it!” Joe and Brendon then hugged.

“I thought you guys were in a Walmart.” Brendon said.

“We were, then the army ditched us and those who survived managed to make it here!” Joe said. “The guys will be amazed to see you here. Where’s the rest of your band?”

“Zack and Spencer are inside.” Brendon said as they stopped hugging and went back to getting the drums. 

“Jon and Ryan?” Joe asked.

“Dead..” 

Joe nodded to that, but Brendon could tell he was saddened by that.

“After you guys get moved in, I can take you over to where we’re staying, we’re a few blocks away.” Joe said.

“Sounds great.” Brendon said.

They had the house finished by dinner, which was done in a huge dining hall that used to be a club. They would do these every Friday, which finally let Brendon know what day it was.

After everyone had food, Joe lead them over to where Andy, Pete and Patrick were sitting. Pete and Andy were both facing away from Joe and the crew as they walked up, but Patrick realized it was them when he looked up, but Joe put his finger to his lips and Patrick nodded quietly. 

Brendon walked right up to Pete and grabbed his and Andy’s shoulders like Joe said he usually would, which caused them both to jump.

“Stop doing that Joe!” Pete said without looking back.

“Doing what?” Joe asked as he rounded the table to sit with Patrick. That’s when Pete and Andy both turned to look, and saw Brendon, Spencer and Zack. 

Within seconds Pete was standing and hugging Brendon and Spencer, Patrick and Andy stood up and did the same. 

“Oh my god I didn’t think you survived!” Pete said.

“Well we did. Would have been impossible without Zack.” Brendon said.

The three let go of Spencer and Brendon and Pete noticed Spencer’s missing arm.

“What the hell happened to you?” Pete asked.

“I got bitten. Maya and Dan back there showed up and saved me, minus my arm.” Spencer said. Pete looked back at the group behind them, and Brendon could tell he was looking for Jon and Ryan after looking at Maya, then Dan, then Zack.

“Where are Jon and Ryan?” Pete asked. Spencer hesitated, then Brendon answered.

“Dead…” Brendon said. Pete didn’t reply to that, but Brendon could tell he was upset by that, but he quickly changed his face, he probably wasn’t going to show it as he had spent the last 6 months thinking all of them were dead.

“Hey, let’s eat before they start announcements…” Patrick said to get them away from the subject. Everyone sat at the table, Zack giving Spencer his plate and Joe sliding Brendon’s over.

After like 30 minutes of everyone eating, and the leader stood up on the club stage and started announcing things, new things that had been found, updates on construction, deaths, and finally, new arrivals.

“Trust me, half the people from the walmart were our fans, so you’re going to be swamped with fans for a little while, but they give you space after a while.” Andy muttered to Brendon.

And as expected, when his name was announced they heard some gasps and mumbling, and Zack and Spencer’s names only made more do it. Brendon noticed some people looking around and he’d wave at anyone who noticed him. 

Once they left, they weren’t swarmed like Andy said, a few people said hi and one or two asked if they could get something signed, which lead to them waiting outside for a little while, but they split off from Fall Out Boy and went back to their house. 

They decided on rooms since everything was finished. Four bedrooms, so they went two to a room (and Zack got his own), Maya and Dan, Brendon and Spencer, and Nicole and Sarah.

They then moved all their personal belongings into the rooms and decorated the living room with everything else (Brendon’s guitar, Spencer’s drums, dumb nick nacks everyone had picked up along the way, a few things they had been given, ect.) The town had power, and everyone sat down to watch some dvds they had been given as freebies or had picked up.

“Can’t believe we made it this far.” Nicole said after a while.

“Yeah..” Maya said, and everyone else nodded to agree.

Brendon thought back to Ian, Ryan, and Jon. They hadn’t made it.. and Brendon wondered how it would have been if they had. Maybe things would be different. He definitely missed Jon and Ryan, but he was happy that he had made it, and that Zack, Spencer, Nicole, Sarah, Maya and Dan had as well, and he was happy they found Pete and the gang. Yeah, things were better now then when they started, and maybe, he and his friends would continue to survive this thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
